1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to loading ramps and more particularly to a pickup truck loading ramp.
Owners of pickup trucks who are frequently required to load and unload mobile vehicles or tools usually utilize a pair of plank or track-like members which must be manually positioned each time they are used for loading or unloading. This type of temporary ramp is generally satisfactory but has several disadvantages, for example, space occupied for storage in the pickup truck bed.
2. Description of the prior art
An example of pickup truck loading ramps is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,156. The ramp disclosed by this patent is attached to the rear end gate of a pickup truck and comprises a plurality of telescoping ramp sections telescopically expanded in loading position and which telescope into each other for a stored position adjacent one surface of the pickup truck bed end gate.
The loading ramp of this invention is distinctive over this and similar prior patents by providing a pair of open framework panels hinged for a folding together action. One of the panels being connected to the pickup truck rear bumper and slidably connected with the pickup truck end gate in a manner that folds and unfolds the ramp panels in unison with the closing and opening of the end gate.